Kingdom's Future Party
Category:Groups Category: Political Parties Category: Kingdom's Future Party Formerly The Majority Party, the Kingdom's Future Party is dedicated to the great nation of Stormwind and rebuilding its former glory. A popular movement that started several years after the Third War under the multiple fronts the alliance was holding against the Undead, the Demonic forces out outland, the Horde, Dark Irons, the Dark Horde, Trolls, more militant rebellions, and C'Thun's armies. The Kingdom's Future was different. It offered peace, it offered victory over the enemies, it offered Hope. The Hope came from a near war between Circle of Bloodraven and House Nightstone over issues that threatened to destablize the already weakened state of Stormwind. Working through their differences they joined sides for a better Stormwind a safe Stormwind. Professor Embophur's Scarlet Battallion which had already been so instrumental in helping Baron Monroe and Sarobin create the peace soon joined. Over the next month the party quickly blossumed. The members changed the name from the Majority Party to its current name and demanded concessions from the crown. Through diplomacy and show of might many criminal guilds lay down their arms for the greater good, the promiss of a better world to live in. Other guilds soon joined forgoing past differences and working towards forging a better tomorrow. ---- The guilds and groups currently in The Kingdom's Future Party as of the Ides of Febuary are the following: Bellen Empire- These otherworldly people have come to Azeroth in search of a new home. Led by the Empress Ericabell these brave pillgrams have promissed to support the Kingdom's Future Party in all of its endevours to improve their new home. Circle of Bloodraven- While smaller than many other guilds this close knit family led by Niain Bloodraven sees to bennifacting its members by providing homes and a group of loved ones for them. Crimson Hound Brigade- The Security of Stormwind falls on their capable heads. Born out of the lawless left by the parting of the previous party these men and women's design in life is to provide the security that Stormwind went so long without. Led by Lieutiant Jorngen Wallace they have taken the sacred oath to uphold the laws of the land. Kingdom's Future means safty and order and the Crimson Hound Brigade will gladly serve those ideas for a greater tomorrow. Dark Hearts of Azeroth- Previously pirates on the high sea the Dark Hearts have been convinced through money and better equipment to turn Privateer. Rather ideology or material based in their new decision they are brave defenders of the party on the high seas. Woe be to the enemy vessel who gets in the privateerss' way. Defias Bandits- Unofficially allies of the party the Defias and the Party have some similiar views and the party has promissed the Defias justice and Labor Unions making the Defias cautious allies to the movement and still quite deadly. House Nightstone- Newly appointed magistrate once more Sirithi Nightstone leads this honorable and large group of Mages and warriors dedicated to saving Lakeshire from the Dark Horde and helping to perserve Justice in Stormwind. House Raventalon- Some of Hillsbrad's most steadfast members belong to Baron Feyrin Card Raventalon. While rumors abound about his dark arts the man never shys from action when needed. Born out of the strife of the north Feyrin and his group of followers have put enormous contributions into the Kingdom's Future party's guilds and continue to do so. A proponent of the concessions demanded of the King his house is a noble member of the party. The Kirin Tor Expedition- Led by Archmage Syrinne Coggy Gizzlevolt the Kirin Tor Expedition sent by Dalaran offers its support to the Kingdom's Future Party. Based out of Stormwind the guild is a fine headquarters for mages to practice their arcane art and perform missions deep into Legion controlled territory. League of Nethergarde- While not officially in the party these brave stalwart defenders of Azeroth have promissed military aid to back the party should it come under attack. Any war against the party in turn would be very short and bloody with these brave defenders on the side of justice. The Morning Star- A smaller once pirate group led by Anahra they are loyal supporters of the party and make up some of Chairman Monroe's personal guard. The Morning Star has turned Privateer and like the Dark Hearts of Azeroth will gladly weaken the enemies of the Kingdom for a profit. The Scarlet Battalion- Led by the wise Holy Man Professor Embophur Ar'Qualis the Scarlet Battalion is the sourthern branch of the powerful organization dedicated to eradicating the Scourge from Azeroth and retaking the lost cities. The Scarlets made up the first full guild to join the party and their substaintial military and political might is a strong voice in party ideology towards Undead and Demonic forces. Unguilded or people who do not represent their guilds: Xeiheo Carbaris To make a better tomorrow the Kingdom's Future Party is working within legal means to do so already having formed a quasi government group to better handle disputes and problems that arise in the Kingdom to better serve the young King. The Structure of the Kingdom's Future Party is the following: First Lord of the Treasury- Baron Ben Monroe Chancellor of the Exchequeor- First Lord of the Admirality- Admiral Kyltania Dromedes Secretary at War- Marshal Sethmont Ravencrest Secretary of State for the Northern Department- Secretary of State for the Southern Department- Secretary of Public Relations- Kaidivh McClure Minister of Outland Affairs- Zaerielle Minister of Public Safty- Jorngen Wallace Lesser Positions: Event Organizer- Niain Bloodraven Ambassador- Kalren Geroux Magistrate- Zancon Mon'Elvit Magistrate- Sirithil Nightstone Night Mother- Sharamoon Bills- These are bills decided by the Kingdom's Future Party and submitted for approval. Navigation Acts of 624 We the Kingdom of Stormwind here by decree the following acts to be enacted immediately. If a Pirate guild swears alliegence to our great King or Queen then their past transgressions against the Kingdom and the ruling household will be forgiven and a general pardon will be issued to all its members for piracy crimes. The Pirate guilds who swear an oath of alliegence will hence forth be known as Privateer Guilds. These guilds will be allowed to continue piracy against enemies of the Kingdom, both foreign and domestic, to weaken the military, economical, and political strength of the foe. Privateer groups will earn a wage in addition to their plunders from foes of 10% of their net income. The deciding factor of their net income will be the apprasal of shown objects and 10% of their worth. This new privateer force will be under the newly created First Lord of the Admirality to supervise in the name of the Crown. The First Lord of the Admirality will also enact control over commerce over ocean trade routes. Their duty will be to secure the trade routes for the bennifit of the Kingdom and its allies, protect merchant vessels, and weaken foes of the Crown. Aliens and Sedition Acts of 624 The Department of Outland Affairs will be created to address the growing concern among alliance leaders of prejudice towards the Draenei and other creatures of the world formerly known as Draenor. The Minister of Outland Affairs will setup provisions for the refugees from Outland to establish homes in the kingdom of Stormwind or to transport them to Exodar. The Minister of outland Affairs will also serve as liason between Exodar and Stormwind as well as liason between Sporeggar, Shrattrath City, The Constortium, Kurenai, and any other present or future soverign entities in peacetime on the world of Outland. Fines will be issued by the Crimson Hound Brigade and upheld by the Magistrates against subjects of the Kingdom who abuse Draenei or other Outland races that are at peace with the Kingdom of Stormwind. The amount of the fine is at the degression of the Magistrates and/or local law enforcement. Any Outland native that moves against the government of Stormwind and/or the crown be it physical, vocal, or in publication will be expelled from the Kingdom and have their rights under the Aliens and Sedition Act removed except for the right to relocate to Exodar.